Computer networks allow computing devices, such as client computers, servers, and mobile devices, to communicate with each other. Wireless networks, such as Wi-Fi networks, allow for such communication without the need for a wired connection between the computing device and the network. A computing device may connect to a wireless access point using Radio Frequency (RF) communications. The wireless access point may then provide the computing device with connectivity to the network.